My Pride
by Miyu kuran
Summary: For SDSRC. Natsume is a prideful boy but where will that take him, a little summary of GA from Natsume's pov   GA Oneshot Challenge,  thank you


**A/N BECAREFUL OF WHAT ITALIZED AND WHAT IS NOT!**

I have been called many things.

_Narcissist_

_Self-absorbed. _

_Prideful _

The thing only I do protect, my _**pride**_. I am the evil black cat, bringing bad luck, cursing those who befriend me to their gravestone.

_Murderer_

_Liar_

_Thief! _

I have been called them all.

_Devil_

_Demon_

_Satan himself whose trespasses can never be forgiven. _

I have done every sin, every misdeed, to the point where most hate me. That's perfectly fine with me. _The less I have to save. _

_The sun doesn't shine for those in hell._

I prefer my darkness, I can move freely, easily protecting those who mean something to me.

_Evil_

_Bastard child_

_**NO ONE SHALL EVER LOVE YOU!**_

I have been told over and over again, by the people who put me in this pitch black hole I am in.

_You are alone_

_A solitary life you shall live_

_**YOU SHALL NEVER LOVE!**_

Rumors have been spreading that I burned my own home. That I am a killer and most choose to believe these tall tales of the infamous Black Cat. Those who are close to me, those I trust don't believe these stories. They ask why.

"_Why don't you say anything? Why do you choose to remain silent? Why do you put yourself through this?" _

The answer, my _**pride.**_ I refuse to speak to these people after all there is no point in arguing with scum and idiots, so I chose out of the goodness of my heart to remain silent

_Devil child _

_Devil child _

_**DEVIL CHILD!**_

I protect people, but I hid it behind my egotistical manners.

_I won't do more than I'm expected _

_I won't work harder than I have to _

This is how I am expected to act, only doing what they tell me, treating me more like an animal that does tricks for them at their beckoning. They force me to where a façade. They tell me it's the only way to save the people I love, so I do as they say the same people who call me horrible names

_Demon _

_Devil _

_**MURDERER!**_

Are the same ones who are scared of me, and think they can control. They made me what I am today. 

**TRUST NO ADULTS **

My advice to anyone in this hell hole.

_Monster _

_Killer _

_**YOU HAVE NO SOUL!**_

Insults of the older students and the teacher ring through my head each day I 'm hear, but not matter what I hold my head high protecting my pride.

_Fierté_

_Sans Merci _

_**il qui n'a aucun Coeur! **_

The people here they think they know me, that they my past.

But let's get something straight.

**They know nothing…..**

Why I am the way I am?

Why I do the things I do?

I do them all to save _Her, _and the only person who knows this is Ruka, my best friend.

_Bon à rien _

_Indésirables_

_**Garçon**____**plein de fierté ! **_

My life is still one huge corkscrew, and I can't do anything to protect her. I am forced to do nothing not say a word and keep silent about the troubles they bestow on me. They force me do these missions which get me out of this school but most are life threaten and the kids here know what the school makes me do but they continue with the hushed gossip and insults.

_That's him the black cat._

_You mean the one that does those mission's for the school?_

_Yeah he's a freak I heard his alice is so strong that he has 2 alice restraints and a mask._

_Wait, Isn't the mask how he got his name? _

I am confronted by those who hear of my strength. Here I am considered a prodigy; special star was what they gave me.

The older boys want to fight me but all of them are just the same all talk and no brains.

One of them who was to scarred to fight me gave me a challenge

_If you're so strong why don't you escape!_

Not a bad idea, but doesn't he think I would have already thought of that? I mean if I hate this place if I could escape I would have. They have me chained here with the red chains of my pride keeping me from going after what could truly set me free.

I agreed and that started talk around the school .

_Did you hear?_

_Yeah, he's going to escape._

_I wonder if he'll actually go through with it._

_Me to, I mean we all know he can't do it and if he tries he'll just be punished._

_How stupid!_

_What a dumb kid._

I'm not stupid I knew this wouldn't work, which is way I told Ruka to come and get me from HQ when I was done, to avoid my punishment.

I wanted to make a point across that I was strong enough to leave this place. If I wanted to leave this school in ashes I could, but only if wanted. I cant because they still have _**her ,**_but I never made my point across because Narumi stopped my escape and shielded me from punishment. **That damn gay-ass teacher!**

When I woke up in HQ after Narumi knocked me out, I found a girl sitting next to me I was mean to her and threatened her. If she wasn't acting like a retarded, and just told me her name I wouldn't have stolen her panties. Oh well it's not like I would ever see her again she didn't look like an alice but one thing about that girl bothered me.

**Why couldn't I use my alice on her? **

That same girl ended up transferring to my class, when she didn't even know what her alice was, well until I sent her to go find out. It turned out to be a rare one, nullification which explained why my alice didn't work on her. But I still don't like her she's annoying and just to piss me off.

GAY-R-MI (Narumi) made her my Partner just to get under my skin.

At first I found her annoying,

_Always smiling _

_Always laughing _

_**always bright…..**_

That was something I never under stood, despite the fact that she was ripped from her family and brought here, she was happy it was foreign to me. I had never seen anyone here truly happy or anyone who wore a genuine smile while here at this school.

_but she did….._

Slowly she started affecting the whole class, even I started to seem happier at first I thought of her as three words

_annoying _

_polka _

_dots _

I loved making fun of her the way she freaked out was priceless and my usual nonexpression was now an everlasting smirk if I had to describe my life after meeting her.

It would be

_Fun _

_Hilarious _

_Adventurous _

We had gotten on some crazy adventures together,

The time she and Permy tried to save me from the AAO

When Shadow, Ruka, Tono, her, and I went to save Imai and to get inchjou's alice back.

And the time she helped me save _**her,**_ my younger sister Aoi who the ESP was keeping prisoner so I would stay in line .

But by this time I already figured out that I was in love with her at the Christmas ball I even kissed her but I knew I couldn't be with her.

Ruka liked her.

And I didn't want to hurt him so I remained in denial about my feelings for her.

That I was too young to fall in love anyway.

But a thought struck me.

_**Just because we are young doesn't mean our love is unreal.**_

I did love her I loved the way she had always tried to cheer me up with her silly antics like the time she asked me ,

"_do you know how dr. peppers got started?" _

My answer,

"_why the hell would I know that?"_

I loved the way she always needed help with everything,

"_Moi, Natsume come with me to central town I broke my CD player again"_

I loved how naïve she was

"_Natsume, what did Tono-senpai mean by 'take me now', When we changed into teenagers"_

_One word: face palm. _

But above all else I loved the way she smiled.

I wanted to always smile because her smile was like the sun to me .

But that _**man **_started looking at her and I found out why,

She was the daughter of Azumi Yuka which meant that she could have inherited the stealing alice, he wanted to pull Mikan into the darkness I was in those thought couldn't even enter my head.

I started protecting her, but in a way she couldn't tell. I had to stay away from her, even though the whole class had lost hope in me when I said some mean things about her, she didn't

I started to become her knight but I wasn't the only one.

Andou

Tono

Narumi

Sakurano

Saburu Imai

Ruka

Imai

Each of them had their own reason for wanting to protect her. Some I knew, others I don't, nor did I care. As long as they helped me keep her safe, that was good enough.

Everything took a turn for the worst when Andou was transferred the DA he didn't want anyone to know so I kept my mouth shut. I mean I owed him that much for not telling Mikan and Ruka about me being sick.

It was also weird that the both of us, two of the closet people two Mikan were sent out on a mission to kill Azumi Yuka. That bastard wanted her alone. I went on the mission but came back when Tsubasa was lost in an explosion. I was sure that he was alive but I didn't have any idea where he was, I was going to find him, before I went to see anybody. I knew the student body knew about the failure on the mission and I knew that she was crying alone in her room so I went.

I say her crying on the floor next to her bed.

It tore my heart out.

I opened the window and she looked shocked to see me.

She came over to me worried asked me where I had been and why I haven't done anything about my injuries. I told her that I hadn't planned on seeing anyone until I found Tsubasa, but I had the feeling she was crying alone and for some reason I came to her room.

I held her and let her cry, and told her don't cry.

But she said to me something I never would have expected from her.

'_it's impossible for me not to cry because of you, I'm crying in your place"_

I broke our embrace and told her one last thing before leaving.

"_I'll find that guy, and about you too…" _and I ran into the night.

I had something to protect

I had something to live for

I had someone when I thought I couldn't love

For once I thought about myself instead of others

She became the reason why I fight

The reason that laugh

The reason that I smile

She became my reason for everything

She became my strongest resource and weakest link

She is _**My Pride**_

Thanks to all my readers please vote if you liked this story I wanted to thank Kiuke-chan for being my beta I honestly never thought I would do a one-shot before this I'm just a beginner and I doubt I would win even Kiuke thinks I don't stand a chance oh well we shall see as they say so don't forget to vote! Oh and btw Kiuke-sama I do have something against putting periods at the end of sentences.


End file.
